marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 7
(title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Olivier Coipel | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = About that, Namor. I can sense her, you know. I can feel her. I know where she is. They're hiding her in Wakanda. And I haven't told Scott. | Speaker = Emma Frost/Phoenix | StoryTitle1 = Avengers Vs. X-Men (Part Seven) | Synopsis1 = The Avengers are being searched for by the X-Men, who find many locations which they could use as hideouts totally empty, such as the Stark Tower, the Avengers Mansion and the Avengers Compound. Magik is the one who finally finds many of them- Captain America, Iron Fist, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Spider-Woman and Hawkeye- and attacks them along with the other X-Men. Their battle is paired until Tony Stark asks Scarlet Witch via telecom to test her powers agains the Phoenix powered X-Men, who are weak against Chaos Magic, like Wanda's, and help Stark to get some data from the clash. Magik targets Wanda and attacks her with the Phoenix Force, but Wanda easily repels her. After Vision is apparently destoryed by the united forces of Polaris and Havok, Wanda seems affected in such a way that she blasts Magik away, knocking her out. Emma Frost teleports to the scene and finds, surprisingly, the unconscious Magik. Realizing the danger of two Phoenixes at the scene, Captain America asks for evacuation to Doctor Strange. When Frost is about to attack Wanda with all her power, Hawkeye protects Wanda by stunning Emma with a trick arrow. Angered, Frost proceeds to burn Clint. Wanda tries to help him, but she's forced by Captain America to continue with the withdrawal. After they arrive to the Avengers' unknown hideout, Stark tries to get some information from Wanda, but instantly she cuts him off, shouting "Go to hell!". Cap then tells Tony they have a man down. In Utopia, the Phoenix Five are talking about the burned moribund Hawkeye, who Emma brought there. Scott tells Emma their plan doesn't involve killing people, although Namor contradicts him, stating that this is war. Magik proves Namor's point by telling him her experience against the Scarlet Witch, she saw chaos, destruction and evil in Wanda, and the Avengers must be purged. Scott tells Illyana she's wrong, and orders her to heal Hawkeye, and then put him along the other prisoners. Back to Wakanda, Stark and Black Panther are working on the Phoenix-killer armor and some data about the Phoenix, respectively, when Cap arrives to tell them they need some progress with their condition. But Panther tells him his observations on the relation between the Chaos Magic and the Phoenix Force are leaving more questions than answers. Stark states, as well, that they need more time, which Steve replies those aren't the answers he was looking for. T'Challa is examining Tony's plan with the Phoenix-killer armor, telling him using it would have a higher percentage of killing the pilot of the suit than redirecting the Phoenix's energy to itself. Stark states that their current situation is his fault, saying he doesn't have any problems if a way to solve it would kill him. Panther smacks Tony and tells him that where science has failed, they could use Wakanda's more advanced culture to solve it, and to search for the solution in the realms of the spirit. Cap gathers a number of Avengers to talk about their future plans and that they need more time. Doctor Strange suggests to use the enchantments of Ikonn to create an illusion of its carrier as he/she was the Scarlet Witch, and distract the X-Men. The Avengers separate in different teams to wait for the X-Men in different parts of Earth. During the different battles against the Avengers, Scott realizes Scarlet Witch's appareance in various places at the same time must be some kind of magic or other type of trick. During the Avengers' withdrawal, with no casualties or members taken prisoners, X-Man Transonic is teleported to Wakanda and seized by Wakandan forces, allied with the Avengers. In the Arctic Circle, Wanda battles Namor and humiliates him by teleporting him back to Utopia against his will. After the encounters finish, Cyclops is talking with the Phoenix Five about how unacceptable their non-victories against the Avengers are being, he can't stand not to win a battle while they're winning the war. Angered, Namor walks away, stating that Scott has failed as leader. Back to Wakanda, Stark realizes there's a connection between the energies of the Phoenixes and Wanda. In that moment, Iron Fist arrives with the company of the Thunderer. He tells Tony that he knows important information about the Phoenix and how to train Hope. The Thunderer states that "the fire of the Phoenix will consume you all" and Danny tells Stark the X-Men would never find Hope in the mystical city of K'un L'un, and he asks if all the Avengers can go there. Meanwhile, on a terrace at Utopia, Namor is still angered about Cyclops' decisions. Emma approaches him, telling him she's with him and that she knows where Hope and the Avengers are hiding. While kissing, Emma psychically tells Namor they're in Wakanda, and that she wouldn't tell Scott. The Avengers are planning their move to K'un L'un when a Wakandan soldier arrives quickly and alerts T'Challa about the strange behavior of the river. Captain America knows Namor is there, and outside Wakanda, Namor is riding a giant wave with a full army of Atlanteans ready to attack. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** *** **** **** **** **** **** *** ** Security Recon *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ** *** * * * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Cyclops changes the game with these three words: “No More Avengers!” | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included